A Hollow's Desire
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: A sparring match leaves two men more satisfied than usual. GrimmHichi Joint effort with morlea. No ownie anything except plot. YAOI!


Blade locked with his partner in fighting, the hollow grinned. This all so much fun, he thought. The smile on his face was huge, stretching the skin to point where most would think impossible. The shaking of his hand as he tried to keep the arrancar in a vulnerable position whether or not he himself was vulnerable also and to try and thrust him away in order to strike, slice, maim, and hurt. Licking his lips, the albino skinned man narrowed his golden iris' at the other. It had been a stroke of genius to venture into Mr. Hat and Clogs training and sparing grounds to burn off this burn. The burning strain of his muscles till they screamed in agony and quivered with weakness. It was also a blessing that the blonde had given him his own gigai and King had allowed him to leave that dreaded inner world of skyscrapers. "Come on kitty," Hichigo taunted, chuckling and pressing forward, leaning into his zanpaktou. "You can do better."

Grimmjow smirked, he smirked widely, damn this one was so much more fun than that Shinigami! And just as pretty! He changed his footing slightly, putting his weight into the sword lock they had to slowly push forward as he started to over power to lean frame across from him. "Che, That Shinigami bitch was more fun then ya are!" He roared out, taunting, before laughing loudly, the mask on his right side splitting and moving with his jaw before he quiet down again and looked at the albino with the smirk still in place.

Narrowing his golden iris', Ichigo's hollow counterpart quickly jerked his zanpaktou to the left and flash stepped back. "I'll teach ya that I'm better than King, kitty!" Frowning, he flash stepped once again and aimed a slice at an exposed midriff. This man was infuriating! And the nerve of him to say King was better!

Grimmjow yawned on purpose. "Seriously fighting me with Shikai..." He yawned again, sheeting his Zampaktou again and just bare-handily blocking the blade. The hollow was stronger though, and Grimmjow could feel the small little cut. "Cute little hollow don't you cry when I beat ya into pulp! Though crying would look pretty on those pale cheeks."

Previously, eyes narrowed in annoyance, they opened more. "You want my Bankai? Then you'll get it!" Baring his teeth, Hichigo released his Bankai without uttering a sound. His white robes turned black and so did his blade. "Fight me now kitty. Like ya mean it this time." The smirking teal haired man made feelings of anger swirl through him Also something that sent thrills up and down his spine.

The arrancar was incredibly powerful, much more fun than King.

Grimmjow moved his head from side to side to get a kink out of his neck. lifted his hand and licked off the blood collecting in his palm before he was suddenly gone, using sonido to get in front of the albino and kick his gut, he was ready to draw his katana though, this bankai was fast, and stronger too, he knew that, so at some point he'd have to block.

He had managed to move backwards as the kick hit, lessening the impact. Stepping down, he twisted his body, using only one hand to hold his weapon. Hichigo's free leg went out, aiming to trip the arrancar up, while his fist aimed for his throat. His Zanpaktou gleamed. "Too slow kitty." He taunted, lips twitching, as he moved.

"Quit the fucking nickname!" Grimmjow said before crying out, causing a shockwave of energy to rush past the other. He was indeed tripped, but quick cat like reflexes made his body spin around, shoving off just /how/ flexible he was. He gripped the wrist of the hand aimed for his throat while the other went for Hichigo's face, wanting to shove him down headfirst.

Chuckling, he ducked the punch aimed from his face and yanked on the hand holding him. Hichigo pulled Grimmjow forwards, using his weight and the force behind the punch to spin him. "Aww poor little kitty is getting riled up," Hichigo said with mock sympathy before yanking his blade up to his rival's throat

Grimmjow was hissing, glaring heated daggers. "That's some dirty play, Shinigami's little horse." He sneered, not seeming all that fazed from the blade against his throat. If Hichigo moved back even the littlest bit he could knee him in the balls, get a hand between him and that blade, throw Hichigo off and draw his own weapon, because really, fighting this one unarmed...was not an option any longer.

Hichigo moved closer, the razor sharp side of his blade pressing against Grimmjow's neck just enough to draw a trickle of blood. "Do what ya have to to win," he chuckled, a psychotic tint to the noise. "Like you would fight fair against me either." In a flash, Hichigo had lifted his blade and stepped back far enough to be out of the arrancar's reach, whether by blade or fist. "But ya have a point.

Grimmjow grinned and got back up on his feet, gripping the hilt of Pantera he pulled it from its sheath. "I always have a point." He then simply dashed forward towards Hichigo and sent his blade out with just a flick of his wrist. Starting out weak and making his swings more powerful...that was such a great way to get somebody scared...knowing they were going to get overpowered, not knowing when the end was there...Misery, god he loved it.

Deftly dodging his attacks, the hollow felt his arm jerk as the arrancar's blade glanced off his. Setting his jaw, Hichigo worked to block the next blow and send his fist flying towards Grimmjow's unguarded side. No way with this kitty cat going to get the best of him.

Grimmjow saw the hit coming, and he just braced himself, taking it full force and outwardly not showing anything of pain, he was intimidating Hichigo, or trying to at least. Inwardly he knew there was a broken rib, he could feel it pulling with each movement, a sweet masochism. "That all ya got?" He barked out, giving a sudden harder swing.

"Ya wish kitty!" Hichigo yelled as he moved his head slightly to the left, the fist just grazing his cheek. A dribble of blood ran from the cut that occurred. Damn if this man wasn't strong… Grunting, the hollow sent Zangetsu after Grimmjow's Achilles tendons, aiming to cripple the annoying individual.

Grimmjow was fast using sonido, and he managed to dodge just great, before he his foot got caught in his own pants and he nearly tripped. He didn't, but did get his right Achilles cut. Fuuuuck that was such a dirty trick! And it hurt! Grimmjow shook it off though, acting as if he wasn't crippled and hurt. "That bloodied look looks good an ya, Horse!" He roared out, lunging at the male again, his left hand lifting while redstarted to create as he powered up a Cero.

Black orbs widened as he landed the hit but it didn't seem to work. The other man was still coming at him, bladeless nonetheless, and aiming a shiny red punch at his face. "Damn you." Hichigo leaned backwards, letting the punch come at him, and did a backwards tumble to get out of the way. Righting himself, he huffed slightly as he shifted his zanpaktou into a defensive position. "Blood looks real

real nice on ya too, kitty." And just to add insult to injury, he turned around, and while looking back over his shoulder at Grimmjow, he spanked himself while sticking out his tongue.

Grimmjow's eyebrow raised. "Want me to do that fer ya?" He offered, chuckling before getting seriouse again. "Hmm I see, Ichigo normaly can get that mask, but ya already have that power...Ain't I right? In that case..." The teal haired Arrancar crouched down a bit, lifted his blade infrond of him and placed his left hand on it as if it was a claw. "Grind, Pantera!" He said, running his hand down over the blade as he went back to his Arrancar Resurreccion. He roared, the sheer power of the shockwave blowing away stones and rocks that had come loose in the basement. "Come!"

"Now this will get interesting," Hichigo grinned and licked his lips at the challenge before him. To defeat Grimmjow-kitty-kun! "Ya wish you could spank me kitty!" The flying rocks and stones flew past him, not one hitting, as the breeze made his robes flutter. They spread out behind him and as he moved, it was as if he glided over the ground. Heading towards the enraged male, the hollow let loose an attack. "Getsuga Tenshō!" The streak of red and black raced towards the arrancar.

"Che, as if I'll fall for that one again." The moment the attack was released Grimmjow powered up a Cero, shooting then moving out of the way and lunging forward towards Hichigo. "That would be amuzing yes, seeing as this fight is so goddamm boring!"

Easily maneuvering to make the Cero miss, he called the moving trail of red and black back to his hand where he grasped it. "I can learn new tricks." Lashing out with his arm, the Getsuga Tenshou moved rather like a whip in his hand. "Watch out kitty 'cause I'm coming for you," Hichigo giggled dementedly, even as Grimmjow advanced.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed a bit, then he howled out in laughter. "Che, wants me to spank him, wants to whip me, really what kind of a kinky bitch are ya?" He asked, moving onto his tip toes to be able to evade quicker. Cat reflexes and leg power were great for it. He dodged the first two lashes, got his by the thrid one on his back and he knew blood was flying everywhere, still he was close enough now, glaring heatedly gripping the wist that held the attack before pressing his hand gainst the others chest as he powered up another cero. He had to focuse to keep his mind focused. The pain in his back was alot, this Getsuga Tenshou was stronger then Ichigo's, alot. Blood was sliding down his legs and back to collect on the floor.

Having Grimmjow this near was a temptation he simply couldn't resist and leaned forward to lick a stray trail of blood running down the arrancar's cheek. "I am incredibly kinky kitty," he purred into the ear nearest him. Still holding the whip, the hollow didn't seem to car that a certain teal haired man was about to blast open his chest. "You look amazing with all that blood on ya…" Ebony orbsgazed at the state his rival was in and licked his lips.

Now that surprsied Grimmjow, he was so surprised the Cero faded and he looked at Hichigo. "well I think ya look a whole lot better with blood all over ya." Grimmjow said, eyes a bit narrowed as he tightened his hold on the others wrist and focussed on his bleeding back, using his reiatsu to stop most of the bleeding before looking Hichigo in the eyes. They stood challenging, even without Grimmjow wanting to look like that.

A wide smile curved his white lips as he let his whip of reiatsu fade and stuck Zangetsu in the ground, hilt up towards the ceiling. The now free hand crept to circle around the hole in the other man's chest. "Really kitty?" Hichigo asked eyes holding an almost wide eyes innocence as he continued to smile at Grimmjow. "Whatcha gonna do about that? Spank me like ya said?"

Grimmjow hissed, shuddering as the sensitive flesh of his Hollow Hole was touched. He then smirked widely though. "Oh my yes, I'm gonna spank ya so hard yer gonna wish ya were never born!" The Arrancar laughed laughed then before yanking Hichigo with him as he walked backwards, looking over his shoulder a bit to see where there was something to sit down. A builder that had come loose, at the perfect height as well. Grimmjow sat down, yanking Hichigo onto his lap to lay over it. "Hands on yer back." He comanded hissing while yanking at those irritating hakama with his right hand.

Giggling at this new game, Hichigo did as asked and put his hands behind his back. As his hakama was fiddled with, he hummed. "I was never really born ya know." After stating this, he bit his lip. This hadn't been what he expected but it certainly was exciting.

Grimmjow's left hand gripped Hichigo's wrists in it to hold them, his hold firm and bruising, while his other hand finally got those irritating pants off, damm! He hated them at times like this. The Arrancar licked his lips predatorily as he looked at those pale round ass cheeks. Ohh! This was fun! Almost as fun as fighting. He raised his hand high before letting it come down hard on the others ass. "Don't be a smartass, you get the point." Grinning, Grimmjow raised his hand again before letting it come down again.

A low grunt came his mouth as that hand stuck him on his buttocks. He knew that they would soon turn pink and even red if the other kept at it. The hold on his wrists was unrelenting in the control it exerted over him. "Get off on this do ya?" The second time Grimmjow's hand hit, he groaned, eyes falling closed. Man, they sure were sick bastards.

"Yeah, and the hard meat pressing into my thigh says ya do to." Grimmjow said, his hand never stopping until he saw that nice pinkish glow. That was the moment he rubbed those pretty ass cheeks, pinching the right one lightly. Grimmjow knew he was dominating, and sadistic too, and god he didn't give a fuck. His hand was raised again and when it came down the hit was harder, not stopping he just raised his hand again, chuckling as he licked his lips.

Grunting and moaning as his ass was slapped repeatedly, the force building, he bit his lips to stifle some of the noise. He didn't want the arrancar to get too much satisfaction out this. But the last few hits were so hard it caused him to jerk, biting down on his lips. Crimson began to stain the white lips red. "Fuck yessss," Hichigo hissed, struggling against the restraints half heartedly. He ground his hips into Grimmjow's thigh in an effort to ease the throbbing.

"Does it hurt? God I hope it does." Grimmjow said, smirking and chuckling as his hold tightened on the hollow on his lap. He raised his hand again and the hit that followed would have knocked Hichigo off of his lap had the Espada not been holding him.

A cry left his throat, slightly raw sounding almost as raw as his backside now was. "Fuck yes it does, kitty. Hope you're enjoying it." He growled and thrust his erection into a rock hard thigh.

"Oh I'm enjoying it, ya Bitch, and yer ass is so red..makes your skin look even paler. Dirty slut, getting off on spanking, just feel how hard that dick is." Grimmjow just laughed then, squeezing an ass cheek roughly.

Shifting, Hichigo felt something poke him in the thigh. "Seems to me that ya like it just as much kitty," he purred, licking blood off his lips. Arching and hissing as his ass was grabbed roughly. "And what ya gonna do bout it?"

"Donno yet, just want to spank that pretty ass." He gave another hit to Hichigo's ass, a softer one though as he teased. A few of the hits were soft before another hard one was delivered.

"You're a fucking tease kitty!" He growled as the strength of the hits began to vary. "Maybe yer too chicken to do any thing else to me huh?" Turning his head back, the hollow narrowed his eyes, stained lips in a smirk.

"Che, like you deserve anything other then yer ass being spanked. Nope, you don't deserve my cock." Grimmjow sneered at the other, smirking wider as he looked at the males face. Oh those lips were nice like that!

Pouting at the harsh words, he poked his tongue out once again, swiping over his lips. "Fine kitty. Have fun jacking off knowing ya could have had my ass instead," Hichigo shrugged and wiggled his hips, rubbing against Grimmjow's erection. Like he was going to resort to begging to be fucked up the ass hard.

"Could have? If I want to fuck I just shove my cock into somebody. But you want me to do you. Still you got some dignity." Grimmjow pouted. "I'm sure that King of yours doesn't." As Grimmjow returned to spanking that now red ass, he was also thinking weather or not to fuck the other.

"Like I'd beg ya for sex," he confirmed, jerking as the slapping resumed. "And King is such a mewling whore. Doesn't take much to get him," Hichigo agreed and wiggled his pelvis, a throaty moan in his chest.

"Perhaps I should go ram my cock up his ass then. I'm sure he'll cry and that would be something to see." Grimmjow chuckled sadistically as he rubbed at Hichigo's buttocks again.

"He's real pretty when he cries." Flashing back to his latest screwing session with his King, he groaned as he remembered the tears that had flowed for the orange haired man's eyes. How they had sparkled with pain and shame and lust all at once. "Kami-sama, I could jack off to that picture," Hichigo smirked, humming and arched his rear into Grimmjow's hand.

Grimmjow turned his head a bit so he could push his thumb into Hichigo's asshole as his other fingers rubbed and drummbed on his ass. "I bet ya could...I"m more interested in you though. Can you cry? I'm sure you would look /so/ pretty."

Gasping as something was shoved into him without an warning, he shut his eyes, breathing a little. "Never tried. Never had a reason to," the hollow said truthfully. Hichigo had never had felt sorrow or pain to the extent it had caused him to cry.

"Perhaps I should try it then, see if you are pretty when in pain, bleeding and crying." Grimmjow shivered as he thought about it. "But we have that in common, since I have never cried before and I'm not planning to cry."

"Huh, we'll see who cries," he replied in a stuffy tone, waiting for the other to make the next move. He really couldn't move seeing as he was restrained and he didn't fancy having his arms nearly ripped off.

Grimmjow let go of the other's wrists but kept his hand on his ass, twisting his thumb inside the other as his nails dug in the hot and red skin. He wanted to see what Hichigo would do, what he wanted to do.

"Damn," Hichigo bucked his hips into the sadistic thumb and nails. "Ya just gonna fuck with me and instead of fucking me? Guess you plan on holding out for me crying. It'll take more than that, kitty." He smirked, stretching his arms and grabbing a hold of Grimmjow's thigh, pressing his nails into the flesh, jabbing him the cloth.

"Let me have my fun. 'Sides...do you really think I mind those nails in my flesh? I've fucked around with Uluquirra, now he's one hell of a sadistic bastard." Grimmjow smirked widely at the memories of last time. "And no I don't think this will make you cry, I'm just toying with you, worthless pieca shit."

"You think I'm even trying to hurt ya yet? I'll be doing more than digging with these nails." Poking his azure tongue out, he grinned. "And you haven't mentioned my mouth yet," Hichigo's grin twisted. "I think this'll be pretty fun kitty. If you're game that is…" Raising a white eyebrow, his face had an expression of intrigue and anticipation. It had never been a game with Ichigo, always 'Ouch stop it' and 'You're hurting me' Tch. Really boring that got after the first hundred times.

"Course I"m game, and no I don't think so." Grimmjow's smirk twisted wider as he pulled his hand away from Hichigo's backside and looked down at him. "Show me what you do to that Shinigami bitch ya call king, and I'll show you that I can take it. I'll show you just how much I can take." Grimmjow licked his lips hungrily as nothing else but raw hunger blazed from his eyes.

Yanking his hakama back into place, Hichigo settled himself in the other's lap, still grinning up at him. "I have to be careful with King and only go so far since he breaks easy. But you…" Golden iris' narrowed as he took in the male's size and figured in the strength he had displayed earlier. "I can do so much more with you kitty than King. You won't break, least not physically." Cackling, he traced the taut abdominal muscles Grimmjow showed off with that tiny white jacket, swiftly putting his arm through the hole in his lower abdomen.

Grimmjow had just been smirking, puffing out his chest just to show off. When he felt an arm being put through his Hollow Hole he let out a sharp breath, the feeling always weird and strange to him. The hole was sensitive, and even if Hichigo wasn't touching the sides he still felt some of the sensations. "That's right, I wont break physically even if you break my bones. YOu can try anything, but I won't break, Hichigo."

"Good," the hollow purred, pressing a kiss on the teal haired man's cheek. He had seen the inflation of the arrancar's ego and had been delighted to see it deflate a little when he had thrust his arm through the small hole. "And since ya wish to use name… Call me Hichi." Getting off his lap, slipping on the ground, he was now in between his knees. Looking back up to catch his gaze, he purred. "Grimm."

"I'll call you whatever I want. But you can call me sir, master or just Grimmjow-sama. No Grimm, I'll kill ya for it later." Grimmjow commented, spreading his legs a bit as he looked down at Hichigo and rested his big hands on his thighs.

Refusing to move away for closer to him after he had his say, he then voiced, "Not even Grimm-sama?" It would be a lot to say when he had to scream his name. Hichigo knew he would, seeing as he was going to wind up the screwee, not screwer.

"You got a sharp mouth, I'm sure you will be able to say my full name. Won't you, Pet." Grimmjow chuckled. "I'm sure you will be able to manage that, even with /your/ skill level."

Growling, he snapped at the 'pet' comment. "Like hell I'm your play thing." He jabbed a finger into the man's hard member. "And skill level my ass. Or are you just a horny bastard?" Going in, he shredded the cloth that kept him away from the other's erection he was about to enjoy.

"I'm sadistic and horny, a combination I'm sure you'll love." Grimmjow replied. "Hurry ya dickhead, The Shinigami's faster then ya are." He sneered as he felt his cock throb with anticipation.

Dickhead indeed. Knowing it'd be useless to toy too much with him, Hichigo spread the other's leg's wider to give him better access. While doing his best to keep his eyes trained on Grimmjow's, he wrapped his mouth around the head of the twitching length, a hand going to squeeze the base roughly. Taking that faster comment for what he chose to interpret it as, the hollow relaxed and quickly deep throated him. His throat convulsed around the cock in his mouth, tightening. Since he himself was sadistic as well, with King of course, he knew the type of thing that were wanted. Pain, suffering, and pleasure wrapped into a nice, bloody package. Both of his pale hands free, he dug his nails into the panther's inner thighs making them bleed.

Grimmjow's smug smirk faded a bit when he felt a mouth wrap around his cock and looked into those black and golden eyes. When the sneeky bastard took him down his throat though Grimmjow couldn't help but groan lightly. Then he felt nails and the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs bleeding, the Espada chuckled before it slowly turned into a loud crazy laughter. His right hand lifting and gripping at Hichigo's hair, holding the white strands firmly as he kept Hichigo in place.

He won't forget me that easily… Continuing to convulse, he growled around Grimmjow sending vibrations up and down the sensitive organ. Bobbing his head faster, disregarding the hand in his hair even if they ripped out a few chunks, his nails went to work engraving the insides of this fucker's thighs. Slicing through the skin, he wrote 'Hichigo' on the left thigh and 'was here' on the right one. Blood flowed freely, the words would be there for a while. Maybe not as long as the hollow hoped but long enough for himself to get some enjoyment out of it. Good thing the both of them were insane as it was. Otherwise…this would have been a win-lose situation.

Grimmjow didn't mind the pain that radiated from his thighs, sure it stung, sure it bled but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to with banging Uluquirra...or being banged at that. What got him growling was the words on them. Fucking hollow! Oh he'd carve his initials into the males back! The sexta was grunting though, because really, Hichigo was doing one hell of a job in blowing his mind. No way

would he admit it though.

Inwardly very proud of accomplishing his goal, he doubled his efforts in getting the Espada to come in his mouth. How fulfilling to get this man to orgasm because of his own sinful little mouth. Man was he sure King would love this. Watching his seme be seme'd by his enemy. How ironic. Slamming his head up and down, willing himself on, he sucked from the base to the top and swallowed on his way down. And damn did Grimmjow have a huge dick. Makes one think about the pin it'd cause fucking ya dry. He shuddered, purring at the thought.

"ya like that? Slut! Like wrapping yer lips and throat around my big dick? Yer made to please can't understand how long you stayed with that pathetic Shinigami." Grimmjow kept on speaking as his breath was becoming more labored, either insulting Ichigo or Hichigo, puncturing them with jabs of his nails to HIchigo's scull and neck. It wasn't long before his cock swelled up and he could feel himself cumming into Hichigo's mouth. Not only did Grimmjow have a huge cock, he came a lot too and he made sure as hell that Hichigo had to swallow every precious drop.

Hell! Abnormally colored eyes were wide as Grimmjow came in his mouth. The bastard was huge and it had been a chore blowing him and now he had to swallow this shit. Grunting in disapproval, he nevertheless drank it down.

Grimmjow was barking out laughter as he looked at Hichigo. It was obvious the male prefered not to swallow, and that made it more pleasurable for the Espada. He pulled Hichigo off of his cock when he swallowed all and smirked at him. "Now that's real man milk, never had a real load before?" He chuckled before a face splitting smirk found it's way onto his face.

Butting the hand that held his hair, he frowned and stuck his tongue out. A thin strand of the pearly substance trickled from the corner of his mouth and down his chin. "Never blown someone off before. King always did it." Flicking his blue tongue out to lick up the strand of semen and swipe at his lips. "And that ain't milk."

Grimmjow's eyebrows raised up high. "Never blown before. Che, yer okay at it, guess the Shinigami tought ya well." Grimmjow looked down at his tighs and growled lightly, noting mentally that he had to do something similar to Hichigo. "Course it ain't milk, ya smartass!"

"And I learned from watching King blow me, not hard." He giggled at Grimmjow's expression as he viewed what he had done to the inside of his thighs. "That's to remember me by. You like it?" Hichigo smiled, it twisted his lips into a smirk. He was most assuredly amused by what he had done to the other.

"Ya want me to remember you? Well if that's the case I could just rip of a limb and keep that as a souvenir. But no, I don't like them, and yes I'll get ya back for it double time." Grimmjow chuckled again. His cock had gone flaccid after his orgasm, but it was growing back to it's erect state again.

"Heh, you're still gonna rip me apart, only from the inside not outside." Smug, he was scared of the possibility of him dying. It'd be interesting anyway to face that. "And any part of me ya kept after killing me would probably start to rot and stink," Hichigo reasoned.

"The humans put them in some kind of special water, it stays good that way. And yes, I'll rip you apart, make you bleed. You better bleed, or you won't get any lube." Grimmjow was silent for a moment before standing up. "On yer hands and knees Bitch, it's fuck time." His grin was back as he quickly shredded the remaining of his clothes.

"So that water stuff would allow ya to keep a piece of me? How romantic," Hichgio cackled as he crouched down, turning so his rear end was facing Grimmjow. "And course I'll bleed. I'm not immortal or some shit like that," he answered, rolling his eyes and wiggled his behind as he waited for the arrancar to get on with it. His cock was hard and felt very uncomfortable since it'd been ignored all this time. But hey, the pain was part of the pleasure.

"Yes, I can be very romantic." Grimmjow kneeled down behind Hichigo and spread the males legs a bit until he thought the other was positioned right. He yanked down Hichigo's hakama again and just for the fun of it he gave another hard slap onto Hichigo's still red right ass cheek, he frowned though since Hichigo's upper body was still dressed. Large fingers made quick work of the Haori and threw

it aside before placing a calloused hand on top of that pale back. He barked out some more laughter as he positioned his cock at Hichigo's un prepared asshole and then wanted to thrust into him. It was actually pretty hard, Hichigo's muscles were tense and goddamn tight! But with enough rough pushing Grimmjow managed to, feeling his eyes roll into the back of his head as he felt just how /damm/ tight Hichigo was. He trusted in balls deep before pulling back out and repeating the actions, pounding right away. Hichigo's walls felt rough around his sensitive blood swollen cock and it almost hurt. But pain was pleasure.

His body was undulating and moving even as Grimmjow got rid of his clothes and roughly thrust into him. He could feel his inner muscles shred and rip from the treatment the other was using, making him bleed immediately The red liquid trickled down the back of his unmarked thighs, making a small squelching noise with each push and pull of Grimmjow's hips. "Shit…" he hissed, length twitching and throbbing from the spike of pain the coursed through his ass. "Ya call this romanitc?" Hichigo moved his pelvis with the arrancar's pushing back with each of the teal haired man's thrusts.

"Red is the colour of roses, and roses are romantic. Since blood is red, blood is romantic. And I'm making you bleed a lot so I'm romantic." Grimmjow dug his nails into Hichigo's back and scratch them down as he thrusted inside to create 5 bleeding scratch marks. Then, above those marks he made his own name, shivering and moaning lightly as he saw so much blood coating pale skin. "God ya look so

hot like that..." He groaned, eyes fogging with lust.

"The fuck would I want with flowers? And hell, all this blood…" Snaking his tongue out to lick his lips, he shuddered and arched into the other as he felt nails mar his unblemished back. Was unblemished. Laughing as he felt more scratches, knowing Grimmjow was marking him as he had done to panther before. "Enjoying this? Fucking me? Making me bleed?" Moaning, he pushed his hips back faster, urging the other to take him faster, rougher.

"What do you think?" Grimmjow shot back sarcastically, a hand burying in Hichigo's hair again before shoving his face into the floor and laughing insanely again. He sped up, thrusting much faster and trusting much more brutal as well.

Grunting as his face was shoved into the dirt, his ass was thrust higher for the man dominating. Loud gasping and choking rattled his body as his eyes flew open. "Shit!" He growled, closed his eyes, and saw stars dance around on the lids. "Fucking hell," he moaned loudly, nails digging into the dirt as he anchored himself for the rough screwing he was receiving. A plus was that now his prostate was being ground into. The cruel pace Grimmjow had set made his pain and pleasure thresholds spike alternately, turning him into a writhing, bleeding mess. "Grimmjow-sama!"

Hearing that Grimmjow groaned loudly, leaning down to press his chest against Hichigo's bleeding back his mouth went for the males neck. Sharp canines clamping down on the smooth column of Hichigo's throat and not letting go, not even when blood spilled passed his teeth and smeared his face. Grimmjow's hips didn't even stop moving for a second but he did start to let out more sounds, growls and grunts mostly. But moaning too when Hichigo got just a little bit tighter.

Eyes turning a murky grey as he gurgled when his throat was clamped down on. The teeth had pierced his neck, making the blood flow. Still, no fear colored his voice as he strove to let out loud groans and moans. Hichigo was bleeding everywhere, his skin turning pink, red in some places. He cried out the other man's name each time his sweet spot was abused, desperately wanting to feel that. A pale hand crept down to pump his ignored erection, smearing precum over the tip. He bucked into the touch, arching his bleeding back against Grimmjow's chest.

"Yer ass feels so good." Grimmjow muttered after finally releasing the flesh between his teeth. He nuzzled the abused flesh and licked at the blood. He so wished he had a camera, wanting to be able to relife this whenever he wanted. "It's so tight it hurts." Grimmjow couldn't thrust faster, but he could trust harder. So he wrapped an arm around Hichigo to counteract the momentum of his trusts.

"Heh, bet it does. Hurts like a bitch," he growled, able to speak now that his throat had been let go of. Purring and mewling as the tenderized flesh was licked, he opened his eyes. A fierce onyx now, they blazed as Grimmjow put more power behind his thrusts, more brutality. "Fuck yesss!" He hissed when his prostate was hit practically hard, making him spurt some semen on the ground and his hand that was stroking him.

"Fuck, ya feel to damn fucking good. Feels so good hurting ya, making ya bleed, god yer whole body is pinkish." Grimmjow growled out a bit delirious on pleasure. His body was on auto pilot, still trusting in that brutal way and hitting Hichigo's prostate every single time. Fuck he was close, he could feel it coiling in his stomach, his balls already tightening.

Pumping himself faster and teasing the slit with his fingernail, Hichigo gave up trying to keep pace with Grimmjow. He just kneeled and took the pounding, letting out mewls and moans as he writhed under the other. The heat was pooling his groin, threatening to burst with each rough thrust that penetrated him.

Grimmjow was the first to reach his spike, swearwords in combination with Hichigo's name left his lips as he felt it soar through him, groaning as he shot his load, filling Hichigo with his cum as he rode out his orgasm.

Eyes flashing open, he yelled Grimmjow's name and jerking as he was filled. One more squeeze and he came on the ground, the white splattering the surface. Muscles going weak, the hollow collapsed on the dirt and head to the side as he panted from the exertion of being screwed by this man. Not to mention all the cuts that littered his body, which had thankfully stopped bleeding.

Grimmjow was panting, but mostly hiding it just to show of some more. "Like to be filled with cum, sluty Hollow?" He asked as he watched Hichigo's abused raw looking asshole. So pretty...Grimmjow bend down and dragged his tongue over Hichigo's spine, forcing down a grown at the metelic taste on his taste buds.

Shifting weakly, he managed to look at the demanding man. "Lot more pleasant then I would have thought," he grinned, black eyes flashing with lust. "Yer an amazing fuck Grimmjow-_sama_." He purred the suffix and arched, groaning in approval as he felt a tongue slide over his spine. In fact, his lust had not been slacked, not by a long shot. It seemed that Grimmjow could spark that feeling in him. The need to be taken, filled, and everything in between by him.

Grimmjow smirked widely at Hichigo biting rather harsh on a shoulder once he reached it. Fuck he was going to have to fight Ichigo again, he'd look good bleeding as well, oh yes. But right now he focussed on this pretty boy, erm, hollow. "I'm AM amazing, Hichi." He replied, rubbing his, back-to-growing-erect-cock against Hichigo's little hole.

Shuddering as he feels Grimmjow's erection on his backside, he knew he'd have a helluva time walking for a while. "Feels like ya want more of little ol' me," Hichigo giggled, wiggling against the buffer man. Just wait til I get to King again… He's gonna love to hear about this. It'll get him hard and fuckable in no time.

"I definitely want a little more of ya." Grimmjow spoke, and settled back in for spanking Hichigo's ass cheeks until he cock was rock hard again. That was the moment he just thrusted back inside with a grunt, licking his lips before starting on his pounding again. He kept himself pressed against Hichigo though, his chest rubbing against the males back as he groaned into his ear.

Crying out at each spank and yowling as he was stretched again, so soon after the first round. "Only a little?" He purred and hissed as a few cuts opened up again because of the other's chest rubbing his back. He knew the red substance would stain Grimmjow's jacket and cackled. Pushing back into each thrust of his hips, he moved so his prostate was slammed into. He let out a gasp as his eyes nearly rolled back into his head from the sensation of everything happening again to his sensitive body.

"Yes, only a little." Grimmjow growled back, biting into the shell of Hichigo's ear as he grinned wider at smelling the blood. That was good yes, no question would be asked if he was bloodied, and he just loved being covered in the addicting red substance. "That's a good boy, such a good little fuck slut. I should ram yer ass every night and I bet you'd still be so fucking tight!" He slammed in a bit harder to give his words more power as he groaned heatedly at the feeling of Hichigo's walls rubbing almost painfully against his cock.

"Kami!" Hichigo yelled as his insides were abused further, making him harder. He was glad he had amazing stamina even after losing that much blood if he had been King… Poor sucker would have been tired and have bled too much. But his body was reacting to the other as if they were just beginning for the first time, actually for the second. Praised be his abilities. "Yer gonna fuck me more after tonight?"

"If I feel like it, since ya will let me shove my cock in yer ass, will let me do as I please don't ya?" Grimmjow asked through a purr. Hands pulling Hichigo back onto his cock as he trusted in balls deep and groaned, yes, this was it, this was how it had to be. "That's right, I'm yer kami-sama." The Espada growled now, aiming a deep sharp thrust against Hichigo's prostate. "Ya take it okay, pretty fucking whore."

All the hollow could do was writhe and let out little sounds of delight as his body was assaulted. No coherent words fell from his bruised lips, bruised from biting down. "K-kami…!" It was hard to even form complete thoughts as his prostate was rubbed against in such a sinfully delighting way. Having the Sexta screw him senseless, literally, was an experience he was enjoying very much and looked forward to repeat performances.

Grimmjow was grunting, groaning as he slammed himself over and over into the willing body underneath him. Gods, this felt so good, feeling the tight slick walls of Hichigo's rectum grip his cock like that, fuck! He didn't have the energy to speak, not anymore, and just kept on thrusting before a louder moan warned Hichigo that he was coming, slamming in once more time and keeping himself buried balls deep as he shot string after string of hot cum into Hichigo's body.

Not able to speak other than in small pants and whimpers, he whined loudly, mentally horrified at how uke that sounded, as he was filled. "G-Grimmjow-sama…" He went limp, muscles completely lax after all the energy he had spent. Nothing had worn him out like this… Not even sex with King. Which, until now, had been pretty damn fulfilling. But now…

Grimmjow let out another pleased sound at Hichigo's name calling then he just had to show off. He felt tired, his muscles near it's limit. First fighting, then fucking, fucking again, cumming twice, having such a good fuck partner. Yes, he'd have to sleep it off. He pulled out of Hichigo and got up on his feet, wiping at his brow before yanking at his clothes. "Was a good lay, Hollow, see ya later." He sneered as he yanked his clothes over his sticky dirty and sweaty body. He waved a little and then just opened a garaganta. Yeah, till next time.

Propping an elbow up so he could watch the other male leave, Hichigo grinned. "Til next time kitty," he purred and wiggled a few fingers in farewell as the other left. Once Grimmjow was gone, he sighed and looked at himself. Such a mess. "Just guess I'll sleep here until I feel like moving." So the hollow slept until he awoke to a rather fascinated Kisuke who was poking him with that stupid fan. After punching him on top of the head, he left and cleaned himself up before finding Ichigo and satisfying the seme in him that had been dominated.


End file.
